L'ascension de Skywalker, fin alternative
by crylne
Summary: Et si la fin de la saga Skywalker avait pu se terminer différemment sans trop s'éloigner de la fin actuelle ? Est-ce qu'il aurait été cohérent que Ben Solo reste en vie ? Voici ma manière de voir comment cela aurait pu se passer tout en restant au plus proche des scènes de la fin du film. Cette petite histoire se passe juste après la réanimation de Rey et reprend les scènes du film
1. Réanimation de Rey

Suite à la défaite de Palpatine, Ben réanime Rey en lui insufflant de la Force.

Rey l'embrasse enfin. Il lui retourne le baiser sans attendre, en l'approchant encore plus près de lui. Lorsque leurs lèvres s'éloignent, ils sourient, c'est la première fois que Rey le voit sourire, il est vraiment là !

Mais elle se rend rapidement compte que quelque chose ne va pas, il semble faible, lui aurait-il donner trop d'énergie ?

Incapable de le retenir, il s'effondre sur le sol, inconscient. Inquiète, Rey vérifie son pouls, heureusement il bat encore mais faiblement. Se relevant tant bien que mal avec le bras de Ben autour du cou, elle commence le chemin qui les sépare du X-Wing qu'elle a posé à l'extérieur, les pieds de Ben traînant sur le sol.

Sous le poids de celui-ci, Rey bascule et tombe à genoux à peine le premier mètre franchi. Frappant de rage le sol, il lui semble impossible de les emmener tous les deux à l'extérieur. Mais elle ne peut se résoudre à le laisser ici et réfléchit à plusieurs moyens.

Elle pose sa main sur le ventre de Ben et essaye vainement de lui redonner un peu plus de force vitale, mais ça ne fonctionne pas elle est trop faible et se tuerait si elle continuait. Elle peut se sacrifier pour le faire sortir de sa léthargie mais il fera de même et s'assurera sûrement qu'elle ne puisse pas le sauver une nouvelle fois. Suite au combat contre Palpatine les ressources de Rey sont très faibles, elle ne pourra pas le soulever tout au long du chemin avec la Force. Elle entreprend donc de le traîner par les pieds, comme les pièces d'épaves qu'elle récupérait sur Jakku. De temps à autres elle doit quand même recourir à la Force pour passer les nombreux débris qui jonchent le sol.

Après un trajet qui lui a semblé durer une éternité, Rey arrive enfin à l'extérieur, Ben allongé à ses pieds. Un TIE Fighter est posé à côté du X-Wing, sûrement celui avec lequel il est venu. Même si le chasseur de l'empire est plus grand pour deux personnes, elle opte pour l'ancien vaisseau de Luke qui passera plus inaperçu de retour à la base rebelle.

Dans un effort colossal elle hisse le corps de Ben inanimé sur le siège du pilote grâce à la Force. Mais tombe ensuite au sol, pantelante. Elle n'a plus beaucoup d'énergie mais elle doit le faire.

Après avoir repris son souffle, elle se hisse à son tour à bord, le cockpit n'est clairement pas fait pour deux personnes, la jeune femme s'installe tant bien que mal sur un Ben inanimé. En rabaissant la verrière elle se rend compte qu'elle va devoir piloter la tête recourbée, ce n'est pas très confortable mais elle n'a pas le choix.

Le X-Wing décolle et s'envole direction la base rebelle.


	2. Retour à la base

Rey se pose parmi les arbres, l'euphorie est palpable dans la base, les gens alentours se tournent vers elle et leur sourire s'affaisse légèrement. Ils ne savent pas encore que Ben est revenu, que ce n'est pas Kylo Ren qui est inconscient dans le vaisseau.

Elle ouvre le cockpit et se lève, le silence s'abat autour d'elle mais on peut encore entendre les clameurs de ceux qui n'ont pas remarqué l'arrivée du X-Wing, un peu plus loin.

Un rebelle, méfiant, demande à Rey :

\- C'est son corps mort que tu nous ramène symboliquement ?

Horrifiée, Rey le dévisage. Les autres rebelles se renfrognent et semblent prêts à dégainer leurs blasters.

\- Il ne vous fera rien ! C'est Ben Solo ! Il est inconscient !

\- Ben Solo ?

\- Oui ! Il m'a aidée à affronter Palpatine, il n'est plus Kylo Ren. Il est revenu !

\- Cela ne lave pas tous les malheurs qu'il a causé ! Beaucoup des nôtres sont morts à cause de lui ! crie le rebelle.

Rey ne sait plus quoi faire, leur haine est légitime mais s'ils tuent Ben maintenant elle aura fait tout cela en vain et sera seule à nouveau.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas le tuer, Leia n'aurait jamais approuvé, dit-elle calmement en portant la main sur le sabre de celle-ci à sa taille. Laissez-nous juste repartir alors.

L'hostilité des rebelles est palpable, c'est le moment que choisissent Finn et Poe pour apparaître au milieu de la foule. Désormais une bonne partie de la base, silencieuse, est tournée vers Rey et le X-Wing.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? dit Finn.

A la vue de ses amis vivants, un grand sourire apparaît sur le visage de Rey. Ils le lui rendent et commencent à courir dans sa direction. Le rebelle en colère stoppe Finn dans sa course.

\- Kylo Ren est ici, elle l'a amené.

Le visage de Finn se décompose légèrement. Il regarde Rey, elle semble très exténuée mais prête à défendre coûte que coûte son ancien ennemi, inconscient dans le cockpit.

\- Si Rey l'a amené ici c'est que nous n'avons plus rien à craindre.

Poe s'avance

\- La Générale aurait sûrement apprécié le retour de son fils, inquiet il ajoute à l'adresse de Rey, mais tu te doute qu'il ne pourra pas rester ici.

Bien que légèrement déçue, cette dernière comprend. Elle espérait que leur retour serait acclamé mais les rebelles ne savent pas ce que Ben a fait pour éviter le pire à la galaxie. Elle répond :

\- En effet je le sais. Il a permis d'éviter le retour de Palpatine encore plus puissant que jamais. Mais je comprends que son passé ne nous permette pas de rester ici. Je comprends et ne vous en veut pas, je suis ravie de voir qu'autant de personnes s'en sont sorties, dit-elle en souriant.

Rey s'installe dans le vaisseau, sans aucune idée de destination, elle improvisera en chemin. Finn l'interpelle

\- Attends ! Tu ne vas pas repartir dans cet état ! Tant que Kyl... Ben est inconscient, je suppose que vous pouvez rester ici. Nous avons une victoire à fêter, tu dois être là !

Bien que méfiants, les personnes autour d'eux hochent la tête et se détendent un petit peu, ils savent tout ce que Rey a fait pour eux, et se sentent redevables. Soulagée, elle sourit à Finn et saute à terre pour le serrer dans ses bras avec Poe.

On décide d'emmener Ben le plus discrètement possible dans une unité médicale fermée. Après examen il semblerait qu'il n'ait rien à craindre, seulement besoin d'énormément de repos, impossible de déterminer quand il se réveillera. Durant la soirée, Rey ne quitta que très peu le chevet du patient car, éreintée, elle s'endormit vite auprès de lui. Elle devra les emmener loin d'ici bientôt.


	3. Tatooine

[Quelques temps plus tard, sur Tatooine]

Rey entoure les sabres de Leia et Luke dans une étoffe et les enterre auprès de l'ancienne ferme où Luke a grandi. Elle se tourne ensuite vers les deux soleils couchants, apaisée.

\- Rey !

Elle se retourne et sourit. Il est là, tout juste sorti du vaisseau, réveillé et en vie, elle n'est plus seule.

Pendant que Ben Solo traverse le désert qui les sépare, une vieille femme du désert s'approche.

\- Cela fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus vu personne ici. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Rey

\- Rey comment ?

"Palpatine" résonne dans sa tête, mais ce nom ne lui correspond pas et elle s'en sent terriblement éloignée.

Elle se tourne vers Ben, qui semble inquiet car n'entendant pas la conversation. Les fantômes de Luke et Leia apparaissent derrière lui et la regardent en souriant, comme pour l'encourager. Un nom lui vient en tête, une évidence, celui des maîtres qui l'ont initié à la Force. Décidée, elle se retourne vers la vieille femme et répond le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Rey Skywalker

Ben arrive enfin à ses côtés et lui sourit. Tout est parfait pour Rey à ce moment là, il semble qu'elle se sente enfin à sa place.

FIN


End file.
